Light In The Darkness
by Hyuuki Kyouri
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE! Setelah hiatus hampir satu tahun. "Tersenyumlah. Tersenyumlah meski hatimu sakit.. Karena tanpa kau sadari, ada seseorang yang bahagia melihatmu tersenyum.." Warning: Inside RnR Please... Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san! Yuuki balik lagi nih, dengan membawa fict baru yang gak kalah gaje dari kemaren… So, buat yang udah review fic yuuki kemaren yuuki ucapin banyak terimakasih ya… Oke lanjut aja yah..

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dll…**

**LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS**

"Hey hey lihat, sombong sekali anak itu," ucap salah seorang cewek berambut merah yang sedang menggosip dengan teman-temannya.

"Heh.. iya ya! Sok banget tuh anak."

"Ih iya ya.. Muak sekali aku melihat mukanya yang sok cantik itu. Sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi dari sini," ucap Ino lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan keluar kelas, kemudian diikuti oleh teman-temannya yaitu Sakura dan Karin.

Memang, mereka bertiga adalah cewek terpopuler sekaligus biang gosip di Konoha High School. Merka kini duduk di kelas yang sama yaitu kelas XI B. Walaupun mereka tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal pelajaran, namun mereka dapat menarik perhatian murid-murid dengan penampilan mereka yang sangat menarik, terutama murid cowok.

HINATA POV

'Mereka… Huh..Aku tahu pasti mereka semua tengah membicarakanku. Aku tahu itu ,dari tatapan yang mereka berikan. Memandangku dengan tatapan muak dan juga sinis. Aku tak tahu mengapa mereka semua membenci seorang teman pun aku tak punya. , itulah kata yang pantas untukku.

Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis yang memiliki paras yang bias dibilang… cukup manis dengan kulit putih pucat dan mata amethyst. Dan aku termasuk anak yang pintar di kelas. Sekarang aku bersekolah di Konoha High School dan duduk dikelas XI B. Entah, apakah aku bangga bias bersekolah di sekolah ini yang bias dibilang memiliki fasilitas-fasilitas dan guru-guru yang terbaik dari seluruh sekolah yang berada di Konoha. Sejak awal aku bersekolah disini, tak satu pun dari mereka yang mau dekat-dekat denganku walaupun itu hanya sekedar sapaan kecil. Mungkin bisa dibilang, bersekolah disini adalah awal dari kekosongan di hatiku. Dan mungkin yah…memang ini adalah jalan Kami-sama yang diberikan-Nya untukku. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menerima pelajaran, duduk termenung di pojok kelas, dan melihat awan juga burung-burung yang terkadang lewat begitu saja bersama dengan teman-teman mereka tentunya. Aku sempat iri kepada burung-burung itu karena mereka terlihat begitubahagia bias bersenda gurau satu sama lain, terbang bersama. Ingin rasanya aku seperti burung-burung itu, memiliki teman yang selalu berbagi suka maupun duka.

Tiap hari kulalui dengan kesendirian dan kesepian. Hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun tetap saja tak kudapatkan seorang teman yang mengajakku bermain. Kadang aku membenci diriku sendiri karena aku… hanya bisa berharap, namun tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan yaitu, kasih saying dari orang lain. Bahkan ayahku yang ku banggakan pun membenciku.

TENG.. TENG.. TENG… Bel tanda pelajaran pun dibunyikan. Tampak anak-anak bersorak memang itulah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, sama sepertiku. Aku berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah gontai dan kepala tertunduk, menghiraukan semua mata yang menatapku aneh. Aku terus berjalan, beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah sampai ke tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku selalu mencurahkan perasaanku, kedalam sebuah buku harian kecil berwarna ungu muda sambil memandang air sungai yang teru menerus mengalir dengan airnya yang jernih, membuat sebuah simfoni alam yang sangat menyejukkan ditambah lagi pohon-pohon besar yang rindangmembuat teduh sekelilingnya juga selalu membuatku merasa nyaman say berada disini. Yah.. beginilah keseharianku setelah pulang sekolah aku selalu menyempatkan diri dating ke tempat ini untuk menulis buku diary ku menulis semua perasaan yang ku pendam, ataupun hanya sekedar menikmati pemandangan alamnya.

Aku pun berniat mengambil buku harian dan pensilku di dalam tas. Kubuka resleting tas itu, lalu kumasukkan tanganku kedalamnya mencari-cari apa yang aku inginkan. Setelah dapat, langsung aku menariknya keluar. Dengan cepat aku menulis buku diary ku itu mengenai hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah hari ini.

_Dear Diary,_

_21 July 20xx_

"_Diary, aku benci mereka semua. Apakah mereka tak tahu, Kalau aku ingin bermain dengan mereka? Dan juga mengapa mereka semua menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah manusia yang tak berguna, menyebalkan, dsb. Aku tahu itu semua dari cara mereka menatapku. Aku hanya ingin berteman itu saja.. Teman yang yang dapat menyinari hatiku yang sekarang padam karena keadaan yang sering disebut dengan kehampaan."_

_Sweet smile,_

_Hinata_

Setelah itu kututup buku diaryku dan meletakannya disamping tempatku duduk Tak terasa, aku meneteskan air mata. 'Tidak,! tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh menangis lagi. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi…,' ucapku dalam hati. Kualihkan pandanganku ketempat yang bisa membuatku melupakan permasalahan-permasalahan yang sedang aku hadapi. Tapi, itu percuma saja karena bagaimanapun caraku menghentikannya, air hangat itu tak jua mau berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. 'Huh sial!' pikirku.

Normal POV

Hinata, mau tak mau menarik lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana membiarkan rambut indigonya yang panjang terurai bergerak kesana kemari karena ulah sang angin, membuat rambutnya kini berantakan. Rok sekolah yang ia kenakan pun kini suda agak basah karena air mata yang terus saja keluar tanpa henti. Mengeluarkan isi hati yang selama ini ia pendam, karena hanya dengan menangislah ia dapat merasa tenang setidaknya membut hatinya terasa sedikit lebih lega.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain..

"Hey, Naruto! Kau tahu tadi waktu pelajaran Asuma sensei membuatku kesal.. Kenapa? Karena sepertinya Asuma sensei itu tidak menyukaiku. Bayangkan saja masa' setiap pertanyaan ia selalu memintaku untuk menjawabnya, itu kan tidak adil," oceh Kiba.

"Hn…," Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, karena tidak biasanya Naruto yang mempunyai sifat hyperaktif itu menjadi pendiam seperti Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto.. kenapa kau hanya menjawab seperti itu? Apa kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu?" omel Kiba khawatir.

"Eh.. ti-tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa.. Eh, Kiba aku pulang duluann ya.. Matta ashita..," Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada Kiba yang terlihat sweatdropt melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu.

'Dasar aneh,' pikir Kiba.

NARUTO POV

'Aku harus ke tempat itu, tempat dimana sejak tiga hari yang lalu aku melihat gadis berambut indigo itu duduk dengan membenamkan wajahnya. Dan selalu membuatku memimpikannya.. '

**TBC**

OK! Minna-san , mungkin fic yang kubuat ini sangatlah jelek, masih banyak kesalahan baik dalam penulisan ataupun alur ceritanya yang membingungkan.. Maka dari itu Yuuki mohon kesediaan kalian semua membantuku agar menjadi lebih baik dengan cara me-review fic ini ^.^

Oh, ya tunggu chap berikutnya ya…

Arigatou…(0_~)v


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna.. yuuki dateng lagi nih dengan fic baru.. ok sekarang lebih baik saia ga usah banyak omong kita langsung aja yah... Ok Happy reading and RnR please...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC,AU, dll..

LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS

Previous

NARUTO POV

'Aku harus ke tempat itu, tempat dimana sejak tiga hari yang lalu aku melihat gadis berambut indigo itu duduk dengan membenamkan wajahnya. Dan selalu membuatku memimpikannya.. '

Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

Aku melihatnya tanpa sengaja tiga hari yang lalu. Saat dimana matahari sedang berada diatas kepala, menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya membuat suhu udara menjadi naik. Aku bergegas pulang kerumah dengan berjalan kaki namun, aku rasa lebih cepat melewati jalan pintas dibandingkan dengan melewati jalan yang biasa kulalui . Lalu kuputuskan untuk melewati jalan pintas yang berbatasan langsung dengan sungai. Aku melewati jalan disamping sungai itu, terus melangkah dengan cepat karena hari sudah semakin terik dan rasanya aku ingin sekali ingin cepat sampai di rumah, mungkin karena sudah lelah sehabis latihan basket di sekolah. Namun kakiku mendadak berhenti setelah mendengar suara seseorang sedang menangis terisak di balik semak-semak di dekat sungai. Kucoba memberanikan diri mendekat ke arah sungai, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dari balik pohon yang cukup besar. Terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo yang juga sedang duduk di bawah pohon lain yang tak kalah rindang. 'Apa yang ia lakukan disana' pikirku. Besoknya saat pulang sekolah aku berencana untuk pergi ke tempat itu lagi, tempat dimana kemarin kulihat seorang gadis yang sedang menangis terisak di bawah pohon. Dan ternyata benar kali ini ia sedang berada di bawah pohon itu lagi sama persis seperti kemarin kulihat, dia masih tetap membenamkan wajahnya. Tapi kali ini aku melihat sebuah buku berwarna ungu muda tergeletak tepat disampingnya, yang sepertinya itu adalah buku harian miliknya.

End FLASHBACK

'Aduh apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang aku makin penasaran dengan gadis itu siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa lebih baik aku mendekatinya saja ya,' pikirku. Dan tanpa aku sadari kakiku bergerak maju mendekati gadis itu, gadis yang kulihat sejak tiga hari yang lalu itu, gadis yang selalu membuatku terus saja memikirkannya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya perlahan berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Takut-takut jika gadis itu ketakutan akan kehadiranku dan pergi begitu saja sementara aku belum mengenalnya. Setelah aku berada tepat dsampingnya, aku pun duduk memandanginya lekat-lekat memandang rambut indigonya yang panjang terurai. Namun sepertinya ia tak mengetahui akan keberadaanku sekarang yang berada disampingnya, itu mungkin karena ia kini sudah tenggelam dan larut akan kesedihannya saat ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang namun sepertinya ia sangat terlihat sedih. Mungkin lebih baik aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan ini.

"Hai.." ucapku sedikit takut. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti menangis setelah mendengar suaraku. Mata sapphire ku bertemu dengan mata amethtstnya yang indah. Saling bertatap muka satu sama lain. 'Manis,' pikirku. Ya, manis itulah kesan pertamaku saat melihat kedua bola matanya yang indah itu juga saat melihat wajahnya yang lembut bagaikan perman kapas yang biasa kumakan. Walaupun ia terlihat sehabis menangis tapi tetap tak bisa dipungkiri jika saat pertama ku melihat wajahnya begitu membuatku terpesona karena wajahnya yang menawan. Ia masih sesegukan, mungkin karena ia sudah lama menangis. Matanya pun sedikit membengkak dan masih terlihat olehku jejak-jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi pucatnya. Tak begitu lama ia menatapku, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mengusap air mata di pipinya.

NORMAL POV

"H.. Hai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto yang masih agak canggung.

"..." Belum ada jawaban dari orang yang ia tanyai.

"Baiklah.. perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Na-na-mku.. Hiks.. Hi-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata hiks," Hinata yang masih dengan sesegukannya mencoba mengulurkan tangannya.

Setelah percakapan yang sangat singkat itu, mereka terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan lagi. Sekarang yang terdengar hanyalah suara air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenangnya. Gadis itu pun sepertinya sudah mulai tenang, juga sesegukannya sudah mulai menghilang, ia menengadahkan kepalanya memandang hamparan langit biru yang terbentang luas, mengamati awn-awan yang bergerak dengan perlahan. Sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hinata-chan.. boleh kutanya sesuatu padamu?" pemuda berambut pirang yang berada disampingnya itu memecah keheningan yang sudah sejak tadi tercipta di antara keduanya.

"Hm.. i-iya Naruto-san,"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu dong,"

"maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Naruto karena menurutnya ia tidak salah dalam pengucapannya.

"Maksudku jangan memanggilku dengan suffix san, bagaimana jika kau memanggilku dengan Naruto-kun saja. Yah.. agar terdengar lebih akrab begitu,"

"I-iya Naruto.. kun.." jawab Hinata mengikuti perintah Narutodan membuatnya menampilkan semburat merah di wajah manisnya. "Oh ya tadi kau mau bertanya apa Naruto-kun?"lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya... sebenarnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu aku selalu melihatmu berada disini dan sepertinya setiap kali aku melihatmu, kau sepertinya sedang menangis. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Boleh kutahu masalahmu? Ceritakanlah padaku, mugkin bisa membuatmu lebih lega," jelas Naruto.

"Oh itu.. tidak kok... tidak ada masalah apa-apa," jawab Hinata yang kemudian kembali menatap awan-awan yang bergerumul di langit. Namun, hati kecil Naruto berkata lain seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan, karena ia menangkp sinyal-sinyalkebohongan dari Hinata yang ia lihat dari sorot mata yang Hinata pancarkan.

'Seperti ada yang ia sembunyikan,' pikirnya. "Ayolah Hinata... jangan membohongiku. Sekarang kan kita berteman.."

'DEG' Hinata kaget mendengar kata-kata yang barusan Naruto lontarkan, seakan tidak percaya bahwa kini ada yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman. Kini matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, terlihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian dengan perlahan air itupun jatuh dengan sendirinya, membasahi pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi, air matanya yang jatuh kali ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan yang selalu ia keluarkan, namun sebaliknya air matanya kali ini adalah air mata bahagia. Bahagia karena kini ia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang mampu mengisi hari-harinya dengan tawa, mempunyai seseorang yang mau menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman, karena kini ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu yaitu seorang teman yang mau mengerti akan perasaannya.

"H..hei Hinata ada apa? Jangan menangis.. kumohon... Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku barusan? ucap Naruto panik, melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Ti-tidak Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa,"

"Lantas mengapa kau menangis lagi?"

"A.. Aku hanya merasa bahagia karena ada seseorang yang mnganggapku sebagai teman." Naruto hanya bisa terperanah ditempat sambil memandang Hinata, tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan Hinata katakan.

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun, mengapa aku menangis? Yah.. mungkin kini kau juga sudah dapat menduganya kan.. Ya, itu karena aku kesepian." Naruto semakin tidak percaya akan apa yang Hinata katakan barusan karena menurutnya Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang baik, ramah, juga manis. Tidak mungkin jika ia tidak mempunyai teman.

"Hah.. maksudmu?"

"Ya aku kesepian Naruto-kun.. tidak ada yang mau bermain bersamaku, tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganku, tidak ada yang menganggapku, tidak ada yang menyayangiku. Kau tahu Naruto-kun, jika aku dilahirkan kembali ke dunia ini aku ingin sekali menjadi sebuah pohon,"

"Pohon?"

"Ya pohon, karena pohon selalu memberikan kesejukan pada semua orang dengan cara memberikan oksigen yang ia miliki, dengan begitu ia akan selalu dibutuhkan.. Seperti aku yang selalu merasa ingin dibutuhkan.. Pohon juga selalu kuat terhadap angin, walaupun angin terus enerus menerpanya... namun ia masih tetap bisa bertahan," ucap Hinata sendu yang masih menatap lukisan biru yang berada diatasnya.

'Seperti itukah kesulitan yang ia hadapi selama ini,' batin Naruto. "Sudahlah Hinata-chan jangan sedih lagi ya.." Naruto berusaha membalikkan tubuh Hinata agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan Hinata, kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata, mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mta yang membasahi pipinya. "Aku yakin banyak orang yang menyayangimu Hinata-chan... termasuk aku, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya... Hehehe,"lanjutnya yang masih menatap lurus wajah Hinata sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata yang menyadari bahwa Naruto kini masih memegang kedua pipinya, seketika itu pula wajah Hinata berubah merah yang membuatnya mirip seperti kepiting rebus dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya seperti posisi semula.

"Gomenne Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata yang terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kalau begitu sekarang tersenyumlah, kau pasti terlihat manis jika kau tersenyum." Hinata pun menuruti kata-kata Naruto barusan, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"Nah begitu dong, ternyata benar dugaanku kau terlihat lebih manis jika tersenyum seperti itu." Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang tertunduk, ia memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan oleh Hinata. 'Sepertinya... seragam yang ia pakai itu tak asing lagi bagiku.. warnanya... ya aku tahu,' "Hmm.. Hinata-chan apa kau juga bersekolah di KHS juga?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"E.. eh i-iya Naruto-kun,"

"Wah berarti kita satu sekolah ya Hinata-chan.. Kau kelas berapa kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu ya,"

Hinata mamperhatikan seragam yang naruto kenakan. Sepertinya ia juga mengenal seragam itu, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Naruto ternyata satu sekolah.

"I..Iya ya Naruto-kun aku baru menyadarinya kalau kita satu sekolah, ya kau tidak pernah melihatku karena aku jarang sekali keluar kelas'" jelas Hinata. Aku kelas XI B kalau Naruto-kun kelas berapa?"

"Aku kelas XI D, kalau begitu besok aku mau main ke kalasmu boleh,"

"Bo-boleh saja Naruto-kun.. Eh, sudah siang sebaiknya kita pulang Naruto-kun... aku takut jika otou-san mencariku, jaa Naruto..." Hinata berdfiri mengibas-ngibaskan rok sekolahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sambil melambikan tangannya.

"huh dasar... ok kalau begitu aku juga pulang ah.." Naruto pun berdiri melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun ia berhenti memandang sebuah benda di samping tempatnya duduk tadi. Ternyata ia melihat buku berwarna ungu muda yang tidak lain adalah milik Hinata. "Ckckck.. ternyata Hinata lupa membawa bukunya, ya sudahlah biar aku kembalikan bukunya besok di sekolah," ucap Naruto seraya pergi dari tempat itu.

**TBC**

**Gimana...? Gimana...? Chapter ini apakah ada peningkatan dari chapter yang kemarin?**

**oke lah.. yuuki hanya minta kritik dan saran kalian tentang fi ini apakah jelek? deskripnya kurang ya... atau ga nyambung...?**

**ya yuuki akui itu bahwa yuuki memang lemah dalam hal deskrip =.=" dan gomen kalau masih ada misstypo ya..  
**

** Ok! kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu, maka dari itu review pleaseee...  
**

**Arigatou n_n  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai semuanyaaa *tereak pake toa sekolah* lama gak ketemu yakh.. hehe pasti kalian pada kangen ma yuuki kan?#dirajam

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kerena telah menelantarkan fict-fict saya hampir satu tahun, tapi berhubung saya kangen ma kalian semua dan juga saya ingin kembali berkiprah di dunia per fanfiction-an ini jadi saya kembali lagi kesini yeyy! Ok lah sepertinya saya sudah kebanyakan bacot yakh *readers: Iya!* Ok ok kita mulai sekarang..

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Light In The Darkness© Kimochi no Hyuuki-chan**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, AU, Typo(s), dan yang pasti abal, aneh dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan di dalam fict ini**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, and Hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Happy reading all...

**Previous**

Naruto pun berdiri melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, ia berhenti memandang sebuah benda di samping tempatnya duduk tadi. Ternyata ia melihat buku berwarna ungu muda yang tidak lain adalah milik Hinata. "Ckckck.. ternyata Hinata lupa membawa bukunya, yasudahlah biar aku kembalikan bukunya besok di sekolah," ucap Naruto seraya pergi dari tempat itu.

**Chapter 3**

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Otou-san pasti akan marah besar jika tahu kalau aku baru pulang," runtuk Hinata.

Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah makin lama makin memudar digantikan oleh cahaya keemasan. Sebagian lampu-lampu penerang pun sudah dinyalakan. Gadis berambut indigo itu terus menerus mempercepat langkah-langkah kaki kecilnya. Menapaki jalanan yang sudah semakin sepi. Di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat sampai ke rumah dengan cepat dan berharap agar tidak diketahui oleh sang ayah.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah dengan arsitektur ala jepang kuno yang dipadukan dengan arsitektur modern. Mematung, itulah yang gadis itu lakukan saat ia sampai di depan gerbang rumah mewah itu. Bukan karena ia takut dan bukan pula ia ingin memata-matai rumah tersebut. Karena tentu saja itu adalah rumah keluarganya berada, hanya saja ia takut kalau-kalau ia bertemu dengan pemilik mata yang sama dengannya hanya saja ia lebih tua darinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahnya. Ayah yang sangat ia sayangi, seorang yang sangat ia hormati, dan juga seorang ayah yang tidak menginginkan keberadaannya.

Dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan namun pasti, ia melangkahkan kakinya satu demi satu. Memasuki rumah dengan interior yang terlihat _elegant_. Belum sampai ia menaiki satu anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamar dimana ia akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena aktifitas hari ini, gadis lavender itu dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara berat yang ditanggap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

DEG. Ucapan yang berwibawa namun terlihat seperi ingin menginterogasi. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya seperti membatu ditempat. Degup jantungnya memacu dengan sangat cepat sehingga ia pun dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ ia gerakan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang telah mengejutkannya.

"O-otou-san.." Jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Kini gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya jawaban itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Karena ketakutannya, sampai-sampai ia harus menelan ludahnya sendiri bekali-kali.

"Dari mana kau!" tegas pria paruh baya yang memiliki mata persis dengan Hinata. Memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Dan dengan penuh wibawa, ia berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu. Betapa tidak, mulut Hinata kini terasa kelu meski untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata sekalipun. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan kepala Hyuuga itu kepadanya. Mungkin, kali ini Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu.

PLAK. Sebuah ucapan 'selamat datang' yang amat manis mendarat di pipi mulus gadis Hyuuga itu. Memang, itu sudah biasa Hinata terima namun rasanya sungguh sangat manyakitkan. Selang berapa menit kemudian ia pun bergegas pergi dengan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya dan dengan segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang _king size_nya. Meluapkan segala sesuatu yang ia rasakan. Ya, ia menangis. Karena hanya dengan cara menangislah ia dapat meluapkan segala beban yang ia rasakan yang dapat menjadikannya seorang yang kuat. Bahkan mungkin, kini ia lupa akan buku kecil berwarna ungu muda yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tas ranselnya.

**Namikaze **_**mansion**_

Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna jingga dengan ranjang berukuran sedang dan rak-rak bersusun rapih serta hiasan-hiasan dinding yang memperindah tatanan ruangan kamar tersebut membuat kamar itu tampak rapih dan terawat bagi seorang anak laki-laki. Suara _shower _ terus menerus terdengar dari balik kamar mandi yang berada tepat di pojok kamar bocah berkepala duren itu. Air yang keluar dari sebuah _shower_ tersebut jatuh membasahi tubuh tannya. Dengan sedikit mengalunkan sebuah lagu dari mulutnya, ia memulai untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

Dengan lilitan handuk kecil putih yang melingkari tubuh bagian bawahnya bocah itu keluar, yang pertanda bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan ritual penyucian dirinya. Dengan segera ia memakai pakaiannya kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah seharian ini ia mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler basket di sekolah. Menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang. "Ah!" Dengan segera ia turun dari tampat ridurnya bergegas menuju ranselnya yang terletak di atas meja belajar. Membukanya, mencari sesuatu yang membuat bocah kuning jabrik itu penasaran dibuatnya.

"Nah.. Ini dia," ucapnya senang karena menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah buku kecil berwarna ungu muda, mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis yang baru saja ia temui di pinggir sungai sepulang latihan basket. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok gadis berambut indigo yang sempat mencuri perhatiannya. Ia tak tahu, apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan saat itu yang ia tahu hanyalah ia menyukai gadis indigo itu. Ia menyukai senyumnya. Ia menyukai gaya bicaranya yang malu-malu, dan ia sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana ia berdekatan dengan gadis itu.

"Hyuuga.. Hinata.." Ia tersenyum simpul saat membaca tulisan terluar dari buku yang ia pegang. Naruto ingin sekali membuka buku itu, ia penasaran dengan isi dari buku tersebut. Dengan sekali gerakan ia telah membuka sampul dari buku lavender itu. Sejenak ia memandang buku itu lekat-lekat. Memandang sampul buku lavender itu, membuatnya teringat akan pemiliknya. Seorang gadis manis bermata _amethyst _yang baru saja ia temui, seorang gadis yang dapat membuatnya hatinya tanang dan selalu membayangi mimpinya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak berhak untuk membuka bahkan membaca buku itu tanpa adanya izin dari sang pemilik. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengurungkan niatnya itu, "Ah, sudahlah.."

**_.::Light in the darkness::._**

Kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger di ranting-ranting pohon sakura menyambut hangat sang mentari agar terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan seperti biasa gadis lavender itu memulai rutinitasnya yaitu pergi ke sekolah. Namun ada sedikit yang berbeda dengannya hari ini, ia terlihat menaiki sebuah sepeda dengan ranselnya yang ia taruh di keranjang sepeda depannya. Rambut indigonya yang panjang tertiup angin pagi terlihat terbang bebas dengan gemulainya.

Sapuan sang angin di wajahnya juga terasa membelai pipi mulusnya dengan lembut. Ia menyenangi hal ini, seharusnya sejak lama ia menikmati suasana pagi seperti ini setidaknya ada sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum tanpa beban seperti saat ini.

Pemandangan indah yang disediakan oleh alam dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi membuatnya tak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi, jika ia mengingat akan dirinya sendiri gadis itu ingin sekali pergi jauh ke tempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menemukannya atau bahkan ia lebih memilih meninggalkan dunia ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya, untuk sampai di Konoha High School(KHS) dan tak buang waktu lama ia memarkirkan sepedanya. Dengan segera Hinata pun bergegas menuju kelasnya. Tatapan serta makian yang terlontar dari anak-anak disana tak ia hiraukan, ia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan matanya yang indah itu hanya melihat lantai tempat ia berjalan. Bahkan sampai tiba di kelasnya pun ia tak berani untuk memandang sekelilingnya.

.

.

"Hei Hinata-chan!" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki tiga garis di pipinya. Bocah itu menghampiri Hinata yang sedang asik melamun memandangi anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola dari balik jendela. Sang empunya hanya bisa terperanjat kaget menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"E-eh Na-naruto-kun.." ucapnya senang. "A-ada perlu apa datang kemari?"

"Ini," Naruto hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sakunya. Sementara Hinata hanya terpaku melihat sesuatu yang Naruto keluarkan.

"..."

Mengerti akan maksud Hinata, akhirnya naruto pun berbicara sejujurnya,"O-oh.. tenang saja kok, aku tidak membuka ataupun membacanya. Yah.. meskipun aku penasaran juga sih hehe.. kemarin kau lupa membawa buku ini, karena terlalu terburu-buru"

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. Arigatou Naruto-kun," balasnya dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya. 'Ah, kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini? Semoga Naruto-kun benar-benar tidak membuka isinya,' umpat Hinata dalam hati.

"Hei Hinata-chan, daijoubu ka?" Naruto tak mengerti mengapa Hinata terlihat murung, yang jelas ia merasa sedih melihat gadis itu bersedih. "Ayo Hinata!" Tanpa persetujuan dari gadis itu, Naruto menarik dengan paksa tangan Hinata. Membawanya keluar, tak peduli dengan tatapan semua orang yang menatap Hinata iri dan sinis karena bisa berdekatan dengan kapten tim basket sekolah. Hinata pun hanya merintih pelan oleh ulah Naruto yang membuatnya tersentak.

**_.::Light in the darkness::._**

Mereka berdua berlari mengikuti jalan setapak yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Melewati rerumpunan hijau yang menjulang tinggi. Si gadis hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi saat tangannya ditarik oleh bocah kuning itu. Berlari di bawah langit biru bertabur kapas-kapas lembut. Berlari sembari menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh bocah bermata saphire yang tanpa ia sadari telah membuat hatinya tenang. Gadis lavender itu hanya dapat memandang heran pada bocah yang berlari kecil di depannya sembari menyamakan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah lebar Naruto. 'Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan,' pikir Hinata.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

"Eh.." Kini ia seperti berada di sebuah negeri dongeng dimana ada seorang pangeran disampingnya sambil melihat pemandangan yang indah di sana. Berdiri di atas tebing dengan hamparan rumput hijau dibawahnya yang dihiasi dengan berbagai macam bunga dan dengan latar belakang lautan biru di atasnya.

"Rentangkan tanganmu Hinata, seperti ini.." Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar, memperagakan dan meminta gadis itu agar mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Gadis itu hanya dapat melihat aksi yang Naruto lakukan, mengamati setiap inchi wajah bocah di sampingnya yang terlihat memejamkan matanya dan sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Perlahan rona merah pun menjalar di pipi lembutnya.

"Rasakanlah angin yang berhembus lembut, biarkan sang angin membawa setiap helai rambutmu membelai kulitmu dengan penuh kasih sayang bagaikan belaian seorang ibu. Lihatlah dan nikmatilah lukisan alam yang membentang dengan luasnya dan cobalah kau rasakan hangatnya sang mentari yang menyinarimu. Kau pun akan dapat merasakan betapa besar rasa sayang mereka terhadapmu."

"..."

"Tersenyumlah. Tersenyumlah meski hatimu terluka, karena tanpa kau sadari ada seseorang yang bahagia melihatmu tersenyum Hinata. Bagilah semua kesedihanmu kepadaku." Lanjutnya tersenyum simpul yang masih tetap memejamkan mata _saphire_nya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sebuah cairan hangat telah meleleh sempurna dari mata indahnya. Terpesona, ya ia memang terpesona akan kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Bahkan ia pun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kini hatinya terasa menghangat. Ucapan Naruto seperti sebuah lentera penerang di hatinya setelah menghadapi begitu banyak masalah dalam hidupnya. Baru ia sadari bahwa ia harus bangkit dari semua ini, karena kini ia memiliki Naruto. Memiliki sebuah harapan baru dalam hidupnya.

Sejenak Naruto melihat kearah Hinata, ia tahu bahwa sekarang Hinata sedang menangis. Menangis dalam diam, ya itulah yang Hinata lakukan sekarang. "Berikanlah apapun yang terbaik bagi hidupmu. Menangislah jika itu dapat menenangkan hatimu. Karena mulai saat ini dan sampai kapanpun pundakku terbuka untuk menjadi sandaranmu, Hinata dan aku akan menjadi pegangan untukmu," katanya lembut sambil membawa pundak kecil Hinata dalam dekapannya.

.

.

**Hinata pov.**

Arigatou Naruto-kun.. Karena kau, kini aku mempunyai semangat untuk hidup. Berkat kau aku mempunyai tekad untuk merubah hidupku dan berkat kau, hidupku tidak akan mersa kesepian lagi. Kumohon mulai sekarang jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku lagi. Tetaplah seperti ini, jangan biarkan aku hidup tanpa peganganmu, jangan penah kau melepaskan genggamanmu karena hanya kau satu-satunya teman sekaligus sebagai sahabat yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Dan juga, karena kau adalah... Mentari yang menyinari hatiku..

**Normal pov.**

"Baiklah... Sekarang aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum untukku Hinata-chan.." dengan memperlihatkan gigi putihnya, Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Mencoba untuk memberikan semangat kepada sang gadis lavender yang rapuh. Dalam benaknya, ia ingin sekali melihat gadis itu tersenyum dengan indah untuknya. Dan kini ia juga bertekad akan selalu membuat Hinata tersenyum juga akan melindunginya sampai kapanpun.

Hinata pun seperti terhipnotis atas apa yang Naruto katakan, lalu ia melakukan separti apa yang Naruto perintahkan. Dengan perlahan ia tarik kedua sudut bibir mungilnya, membuat sebuah senyum simpul yang teramat manis untuk Naruto. Dan itu pertama kali baginya tersenyum tulus kepada seseorang.

"Oh ya Hinata-chan, sepertinya bel masuk sudah dibunyikan. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing sebelum tertangkap basah oleh penjaga sekolah bahwa kita bolos pelajaran."

"Ba-baik Naruto-kun.."

Perjalanan ke kelas mereka lalui dengan keheningan. Keheningan yang tercipta tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Tak tahu apa yang ada dalam otak mereka saat ini, sepertinya mereka terlalu canggung terlebih lagi bagi gadis itu yang baru saja mendapatkan seorang.. sahabat.

**.::Light in the darkness::. **

Waktu seperti berputar dengan cepat hari ini. Tanpa terasa, langit kini sudah mulai menampakkan warna jingganya. Burung-burung sudah tampak kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing bersama kawanan mereka tentunya. Semua orang pun kembali kerumahnya masing-masing beristirahat untuk melemaskan tubuh mereka, bahkan diantaranya ada pula yang pergi ke onsen-onsen guna me_refresh_kan pikiran mereka.

Tapi tidak bagi Hinata, gadis indigo itu terus menerus memandagi langit jingga yang terbentang dengan indahnya melalui jendela kamarnya. Tak jarang ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian tadi siang bersama Naruto. Ah, dia juga sangat mengingat sesuatu yang diucapkan Naruto saat ia sampai di depan kelasnya 'Hinata-chan, apakah minggu ini kau ada acar? Jika tidak kau mau kan menemaniku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat?' Dan mungkin ia tidak boleh melupakan kata yang menurutnya penting itu.

**To be continued**

Balesan review bagi yang gak log in:

-YUYA NARA: Makasih dah review ya..^^

-Rizuka Myuki-chan: Makasih buat ripyunya ya.. n_n

-Nagisa Imanda: Salam kenal juga.. Gomen telat banget update'annya..Mind to RnR again?

-Mugiwara Piratez: hehe yang kemarin itu saya salah publish, jd fict ne ke publish ulang deh.. Thanks for the review. Mind to RnR again?

-Pik-pik: Salam kenal juga yakh.. makasih dah review Mind to RnR again?

-(tanpa nama): hoho sepertinya kamu kelupaan menuliskan nama, Chap3 update.. mind to RnR again?

Gimana ma chap ne minna? Semoga nggak mengecewakan yakh.. Maklum, saya baru saja bangkit dari kehiatusan dan juga WB jadi gomen ne kalau saya masih banyak melakukan kesalahan dan saya kembali masih dengan keabalan saya dalam membuat fict.. ^.^v

tp, saya akan mencoba tuk terus memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya.. Maka dari itu saya minta kritik dan sarannya dengan mereview fict ini karena pada dasarnya saya memang tidak berbakat dalam membuat fict,.. (u.u)

Saya menerima semua kritikan maupun saran dari kalian baik yang asem maupun yang pedas sekalipun(?), tapi saya tidak menerima flame yang tidak bersifat membangun Ok

Oh ya sedikit bocoran, mungkin di chap-chap depan akan ada konflik.. Jd untuk sekarang kita bersenang-senang ria(?) saja dulu yah.. *evil smirk*. Ok Mind to review?

Keep or delete?

**Arigatou.. n_n**

**Hyuuki**


End file.
